Full Moon
by Zeva-Shadowqueen
Summary: Inuyasha always considered wolves to be stupid, but he will learn about loyalty, respect, tradition and pride among many other things while he meets demons that come from the very own times of Kagome...
1. Chapter one: The intrussion

**.:. Full Moon .:.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: So great, yet another fic, I lost my computer and my way to draw so I decided to start this, and well I think something good came up and so it's here hopefully this time better than all the previous works done and with the sole intention of finishing once and for all. Thank you all of the people behind this )

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other element related to the series (such a shame) but I do own the OCC P

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Chapter one: The intrussion_**

"You know, we should be getting home no… it's late and it's getting dark." Said a shaky girly voice.

"Nonsense…" Replied the boy while he advanced deeper into the forest. "We've been waiting a long time for this, the time when the moon remains full for an entire week. And our chance to see if the legend is true."

"I don't think I want to know if it's true…" the girl realized it was too late to turn back now, for the sun was fading back and soon the purple colored sky would be completely black. "But… what if IT IS TRUE?"

"The legend claims that near here long ago some kind of creatures were concealed and their souls were to forever remain there. Only the light from the moon can guide them here and in this special period of time hopefully we'll see something interesting." The boy smiled while they kept advancing pushing away some branches. He was too concerned in his own curiosity to notice his friend was very scared. "This must be the place." He pointed over some trees and rocks, past them should be the place they were looking for.

"Are you sure this is the place?" the girl sounded a bit disappointed but still somewhat shaky. Behind those trees were a group of abandoned structures, a construction project that was left unfinished. Some remains of construction material and severed machinery complemented their sight.

"Let's go down and see closely, after all we're here now and even if we don't find spirits I think something interesting could be waiting for us." The boy advanced towards the unfinished structure. The girl walked behind him slowly paying special attention to the machines for the first time.

"This is weird, the equipment and material are brand new they shouldn't look this old and besides who would abandon such expensive equipment?" she reached the boy and held him by the shoulders. "Something is not right! I want to go back now!"

Suddenly a crackling noise made them turn towards the trees again, among the darkness they could recognize a human silhouette. "Leave now, before its too late." Clearly the voice was human and female perhaps younger than his friend.

"Who is it? Come out now!" the boy demanded a bit angry seeing that this appearance had startled his friend a lot. Abruptly the forest went silent, a deadly calm that for the firs time made them realize something was wrong indeed. Some howls echoed far away instantly sending jolts of fear and anxiety on them.

"Let's go now! Its been enough!" now the girl was openly crying.

The figure in the shadows remained there unmoving staring at them with some strange aura, her inhuman eyes taking a ghostly blue glow. "You can't leave now, it's too late."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Did you hear what happened?" some girl randomly asked they all mumbled different kind of things. _'What is it now? Some celebrity breakup or maybe a new romance here in school'_ Kagome sighed she was concerned with her test and not some rumor among her school mates. They had been the same all day asking about "something" that happened, yet nobody was still sure what it was. Luckily it was time to go home, she waved her friends a warm goodbye and vanished before they could ask her about her new disease.

"Finally home!" She entered the TV room in a cheerful mood. Besides that test on school everything went on calmly and peacefully. Her little brother was watching some program, something interesting she thought for he didn't even notice her coming in. "Did you hear what happened sister?" Finally he turned to her holding tightly a pillow. Souta easily got scared about things he couldn't understand, but would this be related to the constant mumbling in school. "No, I haven't heard. What is it?" She had to admit that now she was curious, many people were talking about this on the way home.

"Some kids were eaten by the wolves in the forest and it was all recorded on a cell phone. Everybody is talking about it. Look! It's playing again!" Souta turned again to face the TV. A bad quality digitalized video replayed some images of the girl and her friend, miscellaneous scenes where these mysterious creatures appeared. Bright blue eyes glowing in the dark were the only recognizable sign besides the white fans piercing in the soft flesh. The screams and cries slowly blended with the growls. Soon there was nothing more to see than a large bloodstain covering the lens of the cell phone.

"You should turn that off! You'll only get nightmares!" Kagome demanded while turning it off. Souta was relieved and decided it was for best if he did what his sister told him to.

"Yeah! It's been enough… Do you think those things are youkai?" finally what she hadn't expect to have issues to solve in her own time.

"I don't think so… It's weird that wolves actually kill humans so close to the city but it has to do with that environment thing." She stated proudly trying to solve the problem with a scientific and logical solution.

"Maybe you're right… They also said this stared when a company decided to build in there, many of the workers disappeared until they decided all to quit." The boy was recalling precisely the report he saw before his sister arrived.

"Don't worry! As long as companies learn to respect nature things like that won't happen anymore. And remember those animals are wild life not youkai, ok?" She smiled sadly and decided to go upstairs and do her homework. _'Tough it's sad some boys and the workers had to die for people to see it.'_

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

It was dark again and this time nobody was coming into the forest. The dark silhouette wanders near the old abandoned construction. It goes directly to the place where the recording of the killing took place. The moonlight comes over the figure uncovering a very young girl in a black dress her hair was short and had an unusual shade of pink coloring. Curiously she walked the ground where the dried blood remains. "I told you to go…" she whispered sadly.

A growl forced her to turn towards a pair of shimmering blue eyes. Her very eyes had the same tone like mirrors the reflected the creature as it came closer. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interfere with the hunt!" she frenetically begged to the creature but it was all useless. The beast jumped over her pinning her against the ground, sharp fangs snarling at her neck so close they would cut her if she dared to breathe.

"ENOUGH! You know the rules! We don't kill our own blood!" a strong voice demanded. Instantly the beast pulled back, not without sending a hate glare towards the girl. "Stand now Mira!" the demanding voice was now more energetic than previously when pronouncing her name. The girl did what she was told holding both of her hands together. This was something the beast wanted to see, a faint smile formed within the sharp fangs.

"You are and always will be one of us, you loyalty belongs to our kind and I'll accept nothing less. If something like this ever happens again you'll prove were your loyalty doesn't rely on. An' you know what that means…" Even trough the distance Mira could sense the coldest of all the blue eyes piercing on her. It was worse than having the sharp fangs sized over her neck. Knowing her lecture was over she backed away apologetically lowering her head.

"Be ready! We'll depart soon. Get the others ready. We're headin' for the city, something big came up this morning." The beast was surprised forgetting about the girl it turned towards the source of the voice. The piercing blue eyes waited to meet the creature. They belonged to another female figure which remained there comfortably leaning against a tree, still never loosing the air of authority. "Can't you feel it? We have a chance of infinite power that calls for us and we only have five more days to get it.." The creature merely nodded while the female figure went back into the darkness.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: Full moon is a song I love from Sonata Arctica and the names and characters will be fully introduced later, about the envuromental things it's just the usual criticism so don't mind it.

yours; Zeva


	2. Chapter two: Presentations

**.:. Full Moon .:.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: And even better, a second chapter in a row, I'm trying to brake up with the previous things I did hopefully this will do and I'll become a better writter or at least get a chance to practice English XD I'll finally introduce the OCC and well more criticism on the enviromental problems and such going on next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other element related to the series (such a shame) but I do own the OCC

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Chapter two: Presentations_**

"I'll be late_! 'I shouldn't have studied so late, I overslept.'_ I don't have time for breakfast!" Kagome rushed downstairs to grab her lunch and found the whole family gathering around the TV. "Uh? What's going on?" asked the girl intrigued.

"Remember the thing about the wolves? Another incident happened!" Souta was now on the verge of tears.

"I told you there was nothing to worry…" Kagome repeated herself calmly but she was soon interrupted.

"Anyway it's been suggested that people should not wander alone in the night so get home as soon as you can." Her mother said firmly while handing her a box with her lunch.

'_So weird wondered what happened this time? Could it really be possible for youkai to have something to do with it?'_ Kagome wondered many things on her way to school but forcefully pushed them away to focus on today's test.

Luckly she got on time, the class was not started yet.

"Kagome! Kagome!" one of her friends called "Glad you could come today too!"

"I'm feeling a lot better now and besides we have an important test. I couldn't afford to get sick or something…" she trailed away thinking of her own adventures in Feudal Era.

"Did you know what happened?" asked the girl sadly, this made Kagome wonder even more about the so called incident. "Last night a couple was murdered their bodies found somewhere in the subway, they died same way those kids died in the forest, I know its weird… don't you think so?"!

"Well I told my brother not to worry, probably those animals are just acting upon desperation for having their home devastated." She stated once again her scientific theory which didn't convince her friend.

"That would be true if they remained in he forest, but it seems like those animals are heading this way. And considering the distance and time, it would be almost impossible for any normal animal! I bet this is something huge!" her friend was now making her nervous.

"Yuki? What are you trying to say? _'Maybe Souta was right! Maybe they ARE youkai' _You sound so crazy…" Kagome laughed more nervously than ever.

"I bet it's some short of publicity trick, you know from those Pro-life organizations and animal activists. I bet this is all just a trick to pull into people's minds the sever problem of deforestation." Yuki was now enthusiastic about her theory. _'I should go back and ask Inuyasha to come here, even if that means that if I'm wrong he'll try to take me back to find more shards.'_ Kagome just sighed relieved that her friend went on to a different chain of thoughts.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"We're close… so we can rest, save your energy for the night." the authoritarian female voice announced. Several blue eyes focused on her extremely alert state. Among the shadows the pink haired girl approached shyly trying to make a conversation of some short, she knew the leader wouldn't reject her like the others did.

"What are we hunting this time Older Sister?" her innocent voice reflected nothing but pure curiosity. Still the constant stares of the others only directed her anger.

"Somethin' that was believed to exist only in old tales and that happens to be so real just like us. If it is what I believe, soon our kind will be the one to rule over all." Mira turned away knowing there was nothing more to talk about, their leader made a choice and they had to follow. She sat on the dark cold edge of a forgotten storage room and closed her blue eyes.

"Why do you keep dragging her along Older Sister? She is not ready to be neither one of us, nor a human or wolf. And what about this suddenly search? You have not told us what it is about? The others are making too many questions that I can not answer." A deep male voice questioned their leader.

"Because… we never leave our own, even with one drop or our blood they're our own." Finally coming into the light the charming figure decided to humor him with more answers. "This thing I'm looking for is from an old rumor, a piece of a jewel that can grant the one who holds it anything, being imagination the only limit." Her smile was turning greedier by the second.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

That night Kagome decided to sneak out of her room, and jumped inside the well expecting to meet with Inuyasha as soon as possible. "This can't wait any longer. _'All the previous incidents happened during the night, I can't risk it'_ I have a feeling this will get worse if I don't get help. " After climbing her way to the feudal era Kagome rushed to meet her friends. _'Why do I feel like this?'_ Her heart was beating unusually fast.

Sooner than expected she found Shippou the young fox instinctively jumped over her. "Kagome! You're back!" He held tightly to her neck grinning.

"I'm looking for Inuyasha, have you seen him?" she smiled sweetly at the child.

" Is something not right?" The concern in her voice made the young fox wonder.

"Don't worry I don't even know what it is… I just…" before she could finish the one she was looking for appeared.

"I thought you wanted to stay longer, why're you back so soon?" the silver haired hanyou sounded quite demanding.

For some reason the scene playing on the TV came to her mind, the screams and cries. The images in the newspaper of the victims found in the subway also flashed into her view. 'Yuki said it was weird for the incidents to be so close in time and far in distance and Souta said something about the forest. At first I didn't believe it but now, I'm just not so sure.' The hanyou waved his clawed hand infront of her.

"Wha?" she blinked while her thoughts went back into the deepest of her mind.

"Kagome?" the young fox demon was openly staring at her now.

"Inuyasha, I want you to come with me. There is something I think you should see…" This last sentence came out better than she had originally intended to.

"Hn" the hanyou advanced towards the well "Let's go, the sooner we leave, the sooner you'll be back to search for shards and for Naraku."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"God no!" a girl violently slammed against a wall, she couldn't run anymore and her lungs failed poorly to provide air. Unable to scream or hide she did the only thing left and cried. "Please!" Her begging wasn't enough to convince the creatures waiting in the dark. If she had known better, she would be home, the news said not to go out at night but she laughed considering it a myth. Without a warning one of the creatures stepped closer.

"I don't want to die…" her sentence was left unfinished as a huge black wolf pierced large white fangs into her soft neck. Almost instantly the creature allowed the limp body to fall. Some other wolves approached shyly; first they licked the blood from the ground advancing gradually to reach the flesh.

"You've been absent lately…" Mira commented on their leader.

The large wolf turned to her licking the blood stained fangs back to white. "We must be fast, eat all you can and prepare to move." The young girl nodded and turned away.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Wolves?" Inuyasha's tone was a mixture of displease and doubt. His first thought included Kouga and his comrades which unconsciously caused him to growl.

"Yes, wolves! I saw them… with big blue eyes. They … I'm not sure if they're youkai or not but the whole thing is mysterious we should check it out!" Kagome was practically begging now. But the hanyou was unconvinced this matter was urgent. "Al right Kagome, let's see what we can do about it." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Kagome smiled warmly only for a few seconds before noticing she had no clue of this animal's whereabouts or location. Even with the report on the newspaper the city was huge and it would take even more days to find them.

"You have no clue, right?" Inuyasha questioned with a tone of disappointment.

"I don't…" Kagome turned to the TV in the living room, maybe chance or a hunch or some other unknown reason made her turn the device on. It was another report of a brutally slaughtered person. "Told you! It keeps on happening every night…" this time the attack had been closer a few miles away.

"Disgusting wolves…" Inuyasha uttered under his breath

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The larger of the wolves suddenly stopped their silent advance among the streets. Simultaneously the other wolves stopped as well. "What is it Older Sister?" the girl still human in appearance walked towards her, the worry clearly displayed on her tone.

"It's moving closer to us… and not alone…" The large wolf howled for the first time, not minding if any human could hear its call. _'Along with the immense power I can feel something else, a creature like Mira half human half demon, what does this means?' _The news had provided them with privacy for most people were scared to go out at night.

"Mira go back with the others and hide, I'll meet whatever comes first…" Somehow all the wolves remained hidden within the streets, buildings and cars, they wouldn't exploit their luck just yet. The deserted streets would be the perfect place for this hunt.

Inuyasha landed softly on the street, Kagome climbed off his back almost instantly. She stared in shock at their deserted sight. 'So lonely, its amazing for such a large city to be so quiet.'

"I can smell them Kagome… all around us…" The hanyou tightened the hold on his sword prepared to attack if he had to.

"Are they? Youkai?" she held tightly to Inuyasha's back, all she could do right now was to stay away from harm. After all her bow was left behind, thinking it wouldn't be necessary.

"So you've come… the one carrying the fragments of the legendary jewel that we believed long lost and forgotten." The large black wolf finally appeared infront of them. It was a few inches smaller than Kirara and the fur was purely black like the coal. The same demoniac aura pulsed vividly around it as the distance between them diminished. The bright blue eyes fixed over Kagome all the time.

"That thing, I've never seen a wolf demon like that before." Kagome pointed at the creature's head where a pair of horns adorned forehead like a crown.

"I'm Nashira… leader of the black nightmare wolves." stated the creature calmly while a proud smile allowed a glimpse of sharp white fangs.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: Not much to say, I'm tired hungry and sleepy thank you all for coming this far as up to the 2nd chap and plz wait for the next update :)

yours; zeva

**- - - - - - - - - - - **


	3. Chapter three: Realization

**.:. Full Moon .:.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: I'm not botherint with descriptions so far I know, but they will come and about pairings I'm still not sure I can take out some suggstion I think, maybe XD and well I'm still hoping for anyone to review still if you don't I'll keep on until I finish or acomplish something I like whatver comes first, thank you all for reding so far :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other element related to the series (such a shame) but I do own the OCC

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Chapter three: Realization_**

"I'm Nashira… leader of the black nightmare wolves." stated the creature calmly while a proud smile allowed a glimpse of sharp white fangs.

"Sister! More humans are coming!" the pink haired girl appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Inuyasha looked at her realizing she was hanyou as well. In the background the faint the sounds of police sirens announced it was time to go.

"We shouldn't run away from mere humans!" Stated a random male voice angrily as the creature advanced towards the pink haired girl.

"Stop it already! We're leaving…" both the girl and the wolf went silent at the order of the larger creature. Finally it turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "We'll look for you… and find you sooner or later, so until then." The creatures vanished into all different directions making it impossible to decide with one to follow.

"Let's go home now…" Kagome knew there was not much for her to do, not without a bow or information about this creatures. _'Wait! Isn't that time of the month getting closer!'_ Finally she realized something. "Inuyasha!"

"What is it now Kagome?" The hanyou turned to her a bit surprised, his golden eyes fixed upon her.

"Those creatures, you can't fight them! Oh God I made a mistake bringing you here!" Kagome grasped her hands together tightly.

"Uh? What do you mean! Of course I can fight them!" Inuyasha growled quite annoyed.

"Don't you know, in this Time soon the week of the Full Moon will begin. All of the disappearances and deaths happened exactly before this week. You'll become a human and we won't be able to defeat them alone…" Finally it all made sense to her, perhaps it would be good to go back to the place where all this started and find out more.

"Week of the full moon?" then hayou was now very confused, he knew by experience when it was the time to loose his powers an become human. But Certainly that was not going to happen so soon. "I've never heard of such!"

"It's something that happens each 20 or 30 years, some teacher mentioned something about it. All the following week the moon will rise and some mysterious things could happen. Besides… you'll have to stay like a human for an entire week, you won't be able to defeat them without the help of the others…" Kagome was now more concerned about him than about stopping these monstrous creatures.

"Nonsense! I can fight and I will fight… didn't you said each night they killed people, if we don't stop this more people will die." He was right on that too, even if it was just both of them.

Quietly Kagome went inside the house, she'd have to get some rest before going to school. This late journey had proven to be quite tiresome even without a fight. After a small argument it was settled that Inuyasha should go back and fin out something useful in how to beat the self called black nightmare wolves.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

This time Inuyasha climbed out of the well alone, to his surprise Shippou, Sango and Miroku were already waiting for him. "Back so soon? " asked de intrigued fox demon and in fact it would seem he didn't even have time to leave the spot.

"Sango…" the hanyou seriously addressed the youkai exterminator, she blinked twice in response. "Have you ever heard before about black nightmare wolves?"

"No, forgive me Inuyasha but I'm not even sure if such a creatures even exist." She massaged her forehead trying to remember anything like it. "Nightmare are creatures that belong to the world of spirits merely having power over fears, confusion and anguish... And well you know enough about wolf youkai."

"But they're there; in Kagome's Era… black monsters almost as big as Kirara with horns like a bull thick and dark." All of them stared as the hanyou poorly mimicked the creatures.

"Maybe it's possible that they somehow combined… After all the time has advanced different in Kagome's Era, it could be _possible_ such a thing happened." The youkai exterminator placed many different scenarios in how could that incident take place.

"Stupid wolves! They act all so crazy… _I've got to find a way to beat up those creatures even as human._ So you think there's no way for a human to destroy them?" finally what he expected all along to know, if he'd have a chance or not. Sango was quite surprised by this question, trying to figure out Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Well I suppose there is a way to defeat nightmares, they feed upon human feelings and if you conceal them they'll be unable to sustain in the world of the living." That's what she heard long ago that spirits could be caught, after all their existence was not intended for the world of the living and for them to linger among mortals would require much energy.

"And how do we stop them from killing again? Each night they say those things feed upon humans only at night…" the dark hanyou remembered Kagome's first concern and her original request to save lives.

"Killing? A nightmare has no chance to kill , I told you before they belong into the world of spirits they can only be manifestations of your inner fears and they can't harm you." Her head was beginning to hurt, all of this was confusing.

"Darn! This thigs whatever they are, they're able to kill real people and I've got to find a way to stop them before they hurt Kagome or anybody else." Then hanyou clutched his claw tightly and decided to go and find answers with someone else. Without any other word he disappeared with a swift jump into the forest. The sun was about to rise and he had little time to return with Kagome.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"It was decided school would be suspended" said Yuki calmly at her friend.

"What?" Kagome's face nearly dropped, if she had known such a thing she would still be on her warm bed dreaming. "And what're we supposed to do now?" she questioned Yuki expecting some answer that would comfort her.

"I guess we better go home now, the news says that now even being alone in daylight is dangerous." Her friend replied in a sad tone while heading back home.

"Yuki? What is it?" Kagome was now worried about her friend.

"I just wanted this to be a small lesson for everybody but I didn't thought it would reach this far. It's very sad that horrible things must happen for people to realize the damage they're doing to the world and to themselves." Yuki sighed and finally turned away Kagome decided it was better to leave her alone with her thoughts.

"What should I do now?" It was now time to think of that awful matter again, trying to avoid it would be no use and waiting until Inyasha returned would take too much time._ 'Maybe I can go to that place, it would take me all morning but I got to try' _With that settled she went into the opposite direction figuring a way to get to that forest.

Unknown to Kagome a creature was observing her from a close range. "What do you intend to do now bearer of the sacred jewel?" it was time to hunt again, this time the largest to the wolves decided to do this alone.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Where is Sister Nashira?" Mira questioned one of her wolf companions but none dared to even look back at her. It was always like that when their leader was not around they would not hide their disgust for her human blood.

"She is the leader, she does not have to tell us where she goes…" finally one of them answered with a serene male voice. He was also a huge wolf almost as large as Nashira and also second in command when she was not around. "besides even if we could all go, she would not take you… for it will soon be you among all of us the most vulnerable member of this team"

"I-i-i… I'm sorry…" her apology came out more like a cry. "I don't want to be a burden for you Brother Shinnosuke, I just…"

"Save it… we had a hard time getting strong with the blood of the humans, do not waste it over your weak side and frail emotions." The serene voice turned menacing when a growl escaped.

'_Why do they have to be so mean to me…'_ the girl went back to sit on a lonely corner away from the others. _'Still they'll never abandon me like mother, she threw me away, right now I have no other place to go.'_ She sighed and closed her eyes, her legs resting against her chest and her arms warped tightly around them.

_In her memories a long forgotten scene was brought back, a woman screaming at her, she couldn't help but to cry loudly at the cruel remarks. _

"_I don't want to ever see again your face, never again!" the voice echoed deeply into the darkness nullifying the other sounds of the wind and the rain. _

"_Mother, I'm sorry… I won't ever do it again, I'll cut my tail again and again until it grows no more." The child was trying the best to make the woman change her mind, begging the best she could all drenched in blood and mud. She tried to hide it every time cutting the unwanted appendix but it would always grow back. _

"_Go away and never come back!" the woman said coldly again her voiced echoed making everything silent, the rain and the wind ceased and she left. Everything was dark after that until she appeared. A beautiful woman with the most uncommon blue eyes, somehow the child felt safe at her presence. The unnatural color of her hair didn't mind, it was even hypnotizing the way the locks of blue hair adorned her futures._

"_Wake up Halfling, not even one with human blood be so weak." Her voice was both firm and cold. But it would never be as harmful as her mother's tone. "Come now if you wish to live…" and it had been the way it all started. _

Mira opened her eyes and looked back at her companions despite looking all the same she could tell the difference by now. It was true they were all the same with bright blue ghostly eyes and a perfectly black fur with no marking or impurity but their temper was different. She couldn't avoid staring at their temporary leader Shinnosuke who was constantly guarding for the safe return of Nashira. He wouldn't admit it but it was obvious to everybody that he was in love with her. Mira decided it was no use to think about memories and decided to close her eyes once again ready to sleep like the rest of her companions.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"So here you are wimpy wolf!" growled a tremendously annoyed Inuyasha.

"Uh? What is it that you want hanyou?" Kouga was obviously annoyed, that dog demon had dared to interrupt his search.

"I want you to tell me how to get rid of some stupid nightmare wolf creature!" now Inuyasha's tone was demanding for he wanted an immediate answer.

"What the heck're you talking about? Why would I tell you how to kill a wolf?" now the wolf leader was angry. "We never betray our own…" He clenched his claws and growled at Inuyasha.

"Those things are going after Kagome if you don't tell me she'll be in great danger." Not wanting to bring her name into this, he had to be honest in order to get an answer. Kouga was now considering something, the confuse stares of the other two wolf demon following him could only tell he was thinking about telling Inuyasha something important.

"If it's about Kagome's sake, then it can't be helped…" finally he spoke trying very hard to go on.

"I don't even know how such a thing exist half wolf half spirit, but they are real enough to kill. I've looked into their cold blue eyes." This last statement made the entire wolf demons turn to him.

"Blue eyes?" Kouga's mind went on a personal search using that last clue. _'There are very few lines among the wolves that have blue eyes, and only one that is able to blend with spirits.'_ Finally he turned to Inuyasha "What you're looking for no longer exists… Even among wolves existed one kind whose rules were severe and unbreakable in order to allow them to become the strongest. Their bond was o strong they decided they were superior to any other wolf clan and vanished. They could be the ones you're looking for"

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: Yei! another chapter and quite soon, won't you agree? there is some fanart about the OCC in case you wonder but it's not read (some members are missing) and they'll be introduced properly very soon. Thank you again and plzz don't throw tomatoes or rocks at me n.nU

yours; zeva

**- - - - - - - - - - - **


	4. Chapter four: The Hunting

**.:. Full Moon .:.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: Well we're getting closer to introducing the OOC and well the time for Inuyasha to become human is also getting close, what will happen next? Not even I know XD all I have to say in my defense is I love Inuyasha and I'm not letting him get hurt.. that much for the time being... And finally here it is Chapter four, enjoy:D

Thanks to **Ryo-chan wolfgirl**for her review X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other element related to the series (such a shame) but I do own the OCC

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Chapter three: The Hunting_**

"What you're looking for no longer exists… Even among wolves existed one kind whose rules were severe and unbreakable in order to allow them to become the strongest. Their bond was so strong they decided they were superior to any other wolf clan and vanished. They could be the ones you're looking for" Kouga's eyes turning serious could only mean he was about to finally hear something good. Inuyasha was ready to hear whatever the wolf demon would tell him. "I'm about to tell you something we don't usually talk much about, not even among other wolf demons so pay attention hanyou… long ago this wolf family began a conquer of their own, abusing of their union and strength they succeeded in many battles and gathered a large collection of lands and enemies." By the tone he used Inuyasha could figure he was upset.

"So, how does this relates to my problem?" the hanyou was anxious and he had little time to go back with Kagome. The wolf demon was a bit annoyed with this interruption but decided to go on with his narration anyway.

"Many of their defeated enemies gathered for vengeance and a fierce battle began, it lasted many years for all were tremendously strong demons and eventually it concluded with the victory of the remaining black wolves. At that time the surviving demons said those very few wolves that remained alive exchanged their souls to an unknown source. That is why they were able to win." Finally Kouga concluded his narration, by the time the other two demons who where always with him were almost sleep. He growled at them and they instantly shifted to a 'more interested' attitude.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Kagome was finally in that place, she was glad most of the transportation were not suspended like school. That allowed her enough time to go there and return home in time to meet with Inuyasha. Se examined a large map where a red marking indicated the place those kids died a few days ago._ 'Hopefully I'll find something useful to defeat these monsters.'_ She pulled her arrow close to her chest, this time her weapon would be at hand in case it was needed. Still she had a bad feeling not aware it was produced by a wolf that was closely watching her every move.

The constant stare was more curious than malicious at the time; the girl didn't have time to change her green and white school uniform so she just used a bright red jacked over. It was even ironic how this was so similar to that little tale of the girl visiting her sick grandmother in the forest. _'So helpless so naive, yet it's not your time now.'_ The wolf was contempt just watching for the time being…

"This must be the place; I can see why they were so curious." Kagome placed her hand on some rusty surface that was once modern equipment. It was all so strange, the uneasy feeling on the air and the ground. "So strange, what happened here?" She wondered if nobody else felt it before. It was like some vague demon aura tough she couldn't quite place where it was coming from.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Mira opened her eyes, the sun was about to hide again allowing the darkness to rise. She had no need of rest but the others did, being away from the forest was consuming the energy they could go out in daylight but it would be more complicated so for strategically reasons their activities were only at night. _'Sister please get back as soon as you can' th_e pink haired girl could feel the intense stare o f the full wolf demons on her.

"Maybe we should eat her, she's human flesh and blood after all." Said mockingly the youngest male wolf while he went closer to the girl. His stare was the most horrifying of all consisting of only one cold blue eye while his other orb remained white. Long ago when he was smaller and younger he had been attacked by humans and the result came as a wound that left a mark the he would forever remember.

"D-ddon't say such a things Brother Segan…" instead of the demanding tone she had originally intended her remark came more like a begging. This only caused the young male to grin evilly displaying his fangs.

"Cease your behavior Segan, I will not allow our Sister wishes to be taken lightly by any of you." The largest of the males stepped between them but this time his serene tone had acquired some of the demanding manner of their original leader. The young male growled at her and turned away pretending to have better things to do. "Come now, we must go." Saying nothing else the large wolf lowered his head allowing the girl to hold of his neck and that way ride on his back.

"Thank you Brother Shinnoskuke" Mira whispered softly but the male wolf made no display of any kind. It was always that way, only her…_ 'Sister why is it you're the only one so kind to me?'_ the girl held tightly to the creature as it prepared to advance.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Kagome returned home completely exhausted tossing her red jacket over her bed. She then headed for the bathroom to clean the dirt form her hair, nothing unusual happened at the place, only those weird vibes she thought were caused by the recent deaths._ 'We're missing a clue, I'm so sure… But what could it be?' _Her mind was thinking about the time they met with the creatures, she couldn't see them but just like Inuyasha told her, they where many a whole pack and that girl. The surroundings at that time where full of demon energy not a strong one but enough to cause severe problems.

"Good, you're all here…" said the large female wolf while the other gathered around her. Instantly the little girl jumped of Shinnosuke's back and went to meet with her.

"What do we do now?" asked the male in his usual serene voice, now he was more calm knowing their leader was safe and unhamed.

"Bring her out, do it before the hanyou arrives so we don't have any problem." Anxious to go into action the remaining wolves advanced into the house all but one.

"You spent most of your energy following after that human, are you sure you will be able to hunt?" Shinnosuke waited an answer while he sat next to her side. Finally she turned to him, her blue eyes confused by his display of concern.

"Don't mind it… I'm the leader and I should be able to guide them no matter what." Her determination had answered his question; she would be fine for the sake of the others.

Kagome's eyes widened while she stared into the outside darkness from her window. Bright blue ghostly eyes waited for her. _'They're here!'_ She instantly rushed out of her room, much to her surprise the creature busted trough the glass landing at a few steps in front of her. She reached out of her room in time but she was violently tossed against a wall when the creature crashed against the door in a futile attempt to capture her.

"I can't let them get the shards!" She held tightly the small lace around her neck with the container of the sacred pieces of the so desired jewel. _'The Well! They won't be able to follow me there!' _Kagome again raced for the outsides, while the creature left behind tried to get out of her room.

She managed to get downstairs but it was all in vain for the rest of them waited for her, at least four of them. The stares were fixed upon her, as she trembled and fell backwards. Kagome tried to get back up and crawled on her back not missing the sight of the creatures. The feeling of a warm breathing froze her in the spot, she turned her head to look back and found sharp fangs gazing at her cheek. "Kyaaaa!"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Inuyasha was late, he knew it! He tried desperately to reach the house before it was completely dark. As he climbed out of the well he heard Kagome's screams. "KAGOME!" with renewed strength the hanyou rushed to find the girl.

"Here he comes, delay him as much as you can…" the large female commanded and with that Shinnosuke left to meet with the hanyou. He would not fail in order to prove himself to their leader.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha stopped when the large wolf male blocked his way. His fangs exposed indicated he was up for a challenge. The hanyou was not in the mood for this, not while Kagome needed him. He prepared his sword, ready to attack the demon in front of him, his silver bangs of hair covering his face as if trying to hide his concern. "I have no time for games with wimpy wolves!" The rusty old katana at his belt transformed at his touch into a mighty powerful blade.

"Be careful brother Shinnosuke!" the pink haired girl was very impressed at the change of the sword, but the wolf didn't even seem to notice it. Inuyasha swung his blade and a blast of energy was directed towards the black male wolf. Instead of trying to avoid it the creature remained in its place waiting for the energy to be close enough. A third bright red eye opened above his blue eyes right between the horns in the forehead. The glow intensified beating strong like a flame and a beam of energy was released right towards Inuyasha's attack. Both attacks clashed and vanished into a gust of dust.

"So the stupid wolf can fight, good!" Inuyasha lunged forward ready to slice the creature in half; the wolf ran directly towards him ready to meet his attack and much to Inuyasha's surprise the horns on the forehead where more than mere accessories. The thick dark tusks happened to be enough to counter his sword, somehow the sword was now stuck between them and then Inuyasha noticed his mistake. The third eye opened again, the red glow pulsing stronger each second ready to fire another beam of energy and being so close to it would be fatal. 'Darn!' he decided to let his sword go and free of his grasp it transformed into the same thin rusty old katana which easily slipped between the horns.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Kagome was cornered before she could even reach the hall, the door so close she could almost touch it with her extender arm. Then a wolf approached her, it was the smallest of them all and it had mismatched eyes one blue and the other had an unhealthy milky white tone. It carefully sniffed at her neck and shoulder, then opened his mouth allowing Kagome an unwanted close look of his jaws and they closed upon her shoulder. Her scream was cut out when the creature dragged her outside where she could hear Inuyasha's voice.

"Inuyashaaaa!" she tried to set herself free but found that her efforts were all useless. Each of her moves only made the wound in her shoulder worse, tough the monster was keeping the same pressure on her, not tightening the hold on her soft flesh and not hurting her severely.

"Kagome! Hold on!" Before he could react the wolf he was fighting held him tightly against the ground. He felt his back crashing against the cold surface and one of the horns piercing his chest and pinning him against the ground. He tried to stand but a bright red glow threatened him to blow a beam right at his face if he dared to move. "If you dare do something foolish the girl will regret it…" that was all Inuyasha needed to hear, for the sake of Kagome he'd have to remain as an observer. "Feh! Stupid wolf!" He tightened his claws frustrated and growled back at the wolf.

Finally the wolves gathered in a circle around them, the first time they allowed the girl and the hanyou to see them; six of them and the pink haired girl. _'Why haven't they killed us yet?' _Kagome tried to think what they could possibly want with them, if they wanted the jewels all they had to do was to kill them and take it.

"Bring them both, we're heading back to the forest to complete our plan." The large female wolf announced and without hesitation they followed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: And yet another chapter this one took me a while longer because my computer died and I had to work this randomly at places where (and when) I was allowed a computer.

Poor Mira eveyrone is so mean to her, but she'll prove herself to the other soon

yours; zeva

**- - - - - - - - - - - **


	5. Chapter five: Mistakes

**:. Full Moon .:.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: I know Kagome and Inuyasha are being a bit passive but I'll ifx that when their time to go into action comes :) and so more of the other characters as well, the main OCC are coming out pretty good I think so onto this new chapter, Enjoy n.n

Thanks again to **Ryo-chan wolfgirl **for another review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other element related to the series (such a shame) but I do own the OCC

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Chapter five: Mistakes**_

"Bring them both, we're heading back to the forest to complete our plan." The large female wolf announced and without hesitation they followed. Kagome felt how the hold on his shoulder loosened allowing her to move. But still the creature refused to let her go.

"Better move, or he'll have to take you and you won't like it…" finally the pink haired girl talked to her. Much to Kagome's reprise he girl would seem a completely normal 13 year old teenager, except for the odd coloring of her hair and the tail.

"What are you going to do with us?" Kagome tired desperately to reach for the girl with her free hand but she just shrugged out of her reach looking away.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed himself for forgetting about today. As the clouded sky became darker, the moon slowly reigned and his demon blood decreased. Kagome turned back to see how Inuyasha changed into his human self. His long silvery locks replaced by a dark raven tone. And his eyes one golden were now dark purple. The large female was slightly impressed for she turned back and headed directly over human boy. He tensed when the large female wolf went closer to him looking directly to his eyes. She sniffed him impressed that all of his demon power had vanished. Then she turned to the young pink haired girl.

"Mira, you're hanyou as well… but how is it that you never change back into human?" the drastic tone used by the wolf leader made the young Mira jump in her place. She tried to think of an answer but she honestly had no idea why.

"Her demon blood is not that strong… being more likely human she's not to fit the rules of hanyou and loose her demon inheritance." Inuyasha answered sourly for no reason, the girl just stared at her sadly.

'_So that's how it is? I'm not even good enough to be a hanyou' _a tear escaped falling into the ground. The female wolf turned away from Inuyasha giving her complete attention to her. "Sister Nashira, please let me leave… I'm not fit anywhere… I'm just a burden… not even mother wanted me…" now the tears were flowing freely form her blue eyes.

"Life's a struggle even for us demon, I ain't going to lie to you. I feel sorry that you were born an unwanted creature half both and entirely none but there's nothing I can do." For the first time the wolf female was being warm instead of cold and demanding. Inuyasha in his vulnerable human stare began to consider her words for sometimes he felt as weak and frail as the girl. "Even if I could turn you demon the doubts and inferiority aren't meant to heal with power… If you wish to go, you're free to do so. But you are aware that turning your back to us means returning to humans and once you're out you'll never be accepted again."

"Sister… I'll stay… I'll stay only for you, for you only care for me." The girl reached for the large figure and embraced it, at first the wolf was tense for this surprise reaction but then it seemed to relax. _'I'd die for you sister, I'll do anything you tell me to' _The pink haired girl released the creature from the embrace and it returned to lead the others just as if nothing had happened.

Shinnosuke was angry at that unnecessary show of affection, deep inside he was jealous not to be able to do as freely as the hanyou girl did. He decided to take hold of Inuyasha and drag him along the same way his younger companion did with the girl.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

They arrived at the forest sooner than expected, it was surprising to Kagome how this creatures had managed to use human sources to their benefit. They had long ago learned that playing along the human way was much better than fighting it. Unlike the demons in Feudal Era this ones were smarter, smart enough to capture her and to remain hidden for hundreds of years. Finally she was tossed into the floor, the wound in her shoulder was aching considerably but she'll be able to overcome it. "Inuyasha! Are you ok?" She turned to black haired boy as the other wolf released him.

"That idiot, he almost ripped my arm off…" Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon as he examined his wound. His red robes were dark completely covered in blood. This time he wouldn't be able to fight.

The others turned around to notice that their companion was in a bad mood and wondered about it. The small younger male approached him with curiosity but soon regret doing so it as the older male exposed his fangs to him.

'_Soon I'll be able to set them all free forever'_ the large wolf female gazed at the moon hovering in the sky. It was unusual for her to be so distracted and out of character just like he showed a while ago, tough none dared to question her. The first to approach her was Shinnosuke still not able to forget how nice she had been to the hanyou girl.

"You did not answer her question. Why are you so nice to her?" the male had a hard time trying to remain serene while he waited for the answer.

"Because she's really a lot more like us than you think, I can't judge her for the mistake of her parents and so we can't be judged by the mistake of our ancestors." He blinked amused at her words and smiled, then he left.

"That will do!" Kagome careful bandaged Inuyasha's shoulder, having no proper elements to do so instead she used pieces of her own clothing. She was thankful to b wearing such a long skirt, loosing a few pieces wouldn't bother her. The girl would stare at them a couple of times trying to avoid direct eye contact. _'She doesn't seem like a bad girl, wonder if they're really so bad?'_ Kagome turned to see the wolves; now in their environment they would seem much calmer and even peaceful.

"Bearer of the Jewel, give the precious and powerful jewel to me and if you do so willingly I'll allow you both to keep your lives." The powerful female was proposing her a deal, with Inuyasha wounded, having no where to run and the sun setting not so soon; she had no real choice.

"Do you promise that you won't hurt us or let any of your demons hurt us?" Her hand went around her neck to pull out the lace.

"I promise…" The wolf gave her a puzzled look, but nodded thinking their lives was a small price to pay for such a treasure. Inuyasha in the background just glared _'Wolves don't know nothing about keeping their word'_ if he had his demon blood he would have growled at the thought. Kagome placed the lace with the container of the shards in front of the wolf leader.

"It's incomplete!" all of the other wolves turned to her in full shock, as if they were afraid. It was hard to say if they were afraid of her or afraid of not having the complete jewel. The female pushed Kagome to the ground with her paw and growled at her. "Where's the rest of it!"

"We're searching for it, it was broken!" the girl was on the verge of tears, she saw pure anger on the cold ice blue eyes. "You promised that you wouldn't harm us!" The large female retreated, leaving the girl on the ground and taking the shards of the jewel.

"This will only make things harder for sister, you should've told her you had the incomplete jewel." The girl finally talked to her, Kagome was not scared of her so she answered.

"Well, I had no time… you practically abducted us!" the girl flinched when Kagome yelled at her. _'Is she really so scared of me, a mere human?'_ Finally she decided to stand up; at least she was sure they wouldn't be attacked by those creatures anymore. She turned to Inuyasha and helped him up, he refused to keep his eyes away of the pink haired girl.

"What does she want the jewel for, is it to finally set all of your souls free?" the question of the dark haired boy made all of the others turn his way. Their blue eyes fixed on him. "I know… that you sold out your souls to the Nightmares to win and now you can't leave their sick will."

"How? How do you know?" Demanded the girl as if wanting to know if he had the answer to their slavery.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

She went ahead alone, whatever would happen would only affect her it had been her mistake alone to think the jewel was complete and now she would pay for it. A large tree larger than the others stood in a clearing, the branches long ago had lost their leaves and their color it was now all black colored. It was uncommonly twisted in the middle as it would brake in any moment. As she got closer to the tree the shards began to glow.

"My ancestors have long offered their lives and souls to you, it's time to end it and so I offer you this: the half of the Shikkon no Tama to use it as a bridge into this world. And so, finally releasing my kind from your grasp." The large female stated as she tossed the container at the tree.

Many seconds went by until it finally moved, the large branches bended beyond their limits in order to pick the small bottle. It held it high in the air as if admiring it. "You did well Nashira, of all the leaders before you, it has been only you the one to satisfy my lust for power and blood." The deep voice echoed in the forest as if floating in the wind. "Who would have know… A female accomplished in decades what hundreds of useless pathetic mongrels couldn't!" The black tree pulsed three times in a dark purple aura, the reaction to the jewel becoming stronger.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"What's happening?" Kagome could feel again that odd aura, this time infinitely stronger. She could tell the direction and exact place and it was with the shards.

"That was told to you by a wolf…" said Shinnosuke without turning to face any of them. "Only wolves know what happened… so I see a wolf demon trusts you."

"What if he did tell me? I know all you did was to show off thinking to be better than the other wolf clans and your shame when they came into your help. Tough you rather sold your souls to it trying to prove that you among all were still the strongest." To his surprise he found himself sounding more like Kouga than he expected to. After all that dumb wolf's narration had been useful for something.

"Then… you should know what we want the Jewel for." The large wolf male made a pause it would seem he was thinking what to say next, or if he was not sure he should be telling them their fate. "If we offer enough spiritual power to the Grand Nightmare he will set us free. For hundreds of years our kind has been used as a tool for this vengeful being, he granted us our powers and immortality but we paid a high price for it; our freedom. It was our ancestors the ones to make such an embarrassing act and we are still tied to pay it. None could set us free until she was named the leader the first female honored with such a title and she will succeed in setting us free." His voice was now full of pride and admiration as he spoke of her.

"Yes, I know Sister Nashira will be the one." Said the pink haired girl while she smiled. It was the first time both had something in common.

"And what is this demon aura! Why is it becoming so strong?... It's always been here but now it seems as it…" Kagome's sentence was interrupted again, concern returning to the wolves as they turned towards the source of this demon aura, where now a large column of dark purple energy grew beyond the limits of the trees and the sky. _'So I was right there was something here, but it was too weak to notice and now with the jewel… something horrible could happen.'_

"It is the soul of the Grand Nightmare concealed within the ever dying tree, once it's free all of us will be free." The wolf turned back towards the source of the light. _'Should I go and see if she is fine? I know I must have faith on her but I do not want any harm coming to her.'_ Shinnosuke tensed as he tried to think what to do next.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The large shape of the tree continued to pulse, move and slowly change into some short of creature. The dry trunk surface was being transformed into flesh and the branches into limbs. Soon it would be completely a new terrible and powerful being. Without any warning one of the branches fell over her pinning her against the ground. Nashira growled at the newly formed creature as a pair of blood red eyes analyzed her.

"You've done well, and for such a thing I shall prize you and the others with their freedom and lives." The branch around her had suddenly transformed into a grotesque claw, tightening the hold on her until the pain was barely tolerable. "Now your lives are not my responsibility and so if you come upon me again I shall kill every last one of you and your mongrels." Then she was tossed away rolling violently on the ground. She stared as the mighty creature gave the first steps into the land, it was not the time of the humans and clearly no demon would be enough to face it.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Kagome couldn't help it her senses were being constantly beamed with this unholy creature. Each second making it worse than the previous, she only wished to have her bow and arrows and save the jewel. _'What kind of demon aura is this, I feel so much pain, fear and confusion… so powerful.'_

Inuyasha stared at her worried by the look on her face, even as a human he could tell something was wrong. Thankfully the sun would set soon and he'd be back in his usual hanyou self at least for the day, he could also take Kagome into a safer place and perhaps even recover the jewel.

Shinnosuke was the first to run towards her followed closely by Mira, their leader arrived and she was wounded. "What happened to you?" Asked the concerned male as he supported their leader, the other including Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at them a bit startled.

"I've paid the price of our freedom…" she said weakly and then went unconscious.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: Ohh! so I did an extra chapter XD I woke up this morning and say, why not? and before I relizaed it was done, I'll be stuck up with homework this weekend so I don't know when I'll be able to update but plz be patient :D

yours; zeva

**- - - - - - - - - - - **


	6. Chapter six: Freedom to choose

**.:. Full Moon .:.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N:I know I took longer than expected and I apologize I was working on school and it's really evil X.X also I'm working on some art mainly chibis in case you want to see I'll leave the adress at the end n.n

Aslo I've noticed some mistakes on the documents, tough I ran the corrector on it, weird... I'll correct them again anyway n.nU

Thanks again to Ryo-chan wolfgir for all her reviews n/n

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other element related to the series (such a shame) but I do own the OCC

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Chapter six: Freedom to choose**_

"I've paid the price of our freedom…" she said weakly and then went unconscious. The sun was finally coming out ready to take his place on the sky and Inuyasha's transformation began; his dark hair turning again silvery and his eyes featuring again their golden color. It would all seem to last so long for none dared make a sound all of the wolves paid no attention to them for their concern was their leader. Never had they seen such a wounds on their kind before.

"Finally" said Kagome noticing how exhausted she was form not sleeping. "not let's get the Shards back." She tried to stand but all of her strength suddenly vanished and she fell on her knees exhausted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was barely able to catch her, he was now worried about her. "Wake up! Are you alright?" he got no response.

"It's the Grand Nightmare!" the pink haired girl curled behind Shinnosuke in fear. The large male wolf growled at the figure recognizing the scent of their leader's blood on its claws. He didn't care about their deal or anything he just wanted that thing to pay for hurting her! Such a horrible creature it would stand like a human in two strong compact legs, its torso was extremely thin and it had long arms like reassembled the tree state it was concealed long ago; the skin was dark and it had the texture of dry crackled land.

"Foolish creature…" finally the bright red eyes glared directly at him, somehow they were very similar to the third eye their wolf kind had developed. "You should learn some respect from your leader…" the creature grinned for the first time allowing a unexpected sight of his shark like fangs aligned in many lines like saws that would triturate any creature.

"Give me the shards now!" demanded Inuyasha as he stepped forward between the wolves and that creature. Now he was at full strength and without any doubt he'll win the shards back.

"Stay out of my way hanyou… this insult to out leader can not be forgiven not even to the Grand Nightmare I shall be the one to honor her." The large black wolf walked to his side never really loosing the eye contact with the creature.

"You wolves are all like that, messing into somebody else's business…" they were all just like Kouga the wolf demon he was forced to save and his rival for Kagome's love.

Inuyasha was the first to attack the creature, with a strong swing he was ready to cut the creature but much to his surprise the creature wouldn't move. It would just stare at him like if he was a bothering buy or some short. His sword that once had sliced right trough hundreds of enemies was unable to harm this creature and could only cut a few inches into the creature's thick strong skin. "What the hell is this thing?" the hanyou tried to pull his blade out but the creature used this opportunity to punch him sending Inuyasha flying towards some trees. The creature despite his size was fast, enough to reach him before he could react; before he could even blink the claws imprisoned his neck in a deadly grasp. _'It's so strong…'_ within a few seconds his beck would be broken, Inuyasha tried desperately to scratch or punch the claw but it was no use.

Then it happened in less than a second, the black wolf made a violent jump catching the creature's wrist within its jaws. Unlike his sword the fangs easily find their way into the flesh allowing a dark greasy liquid to flow freely. Inuyasha twisted his mouth in disgust for the scent was most nauseous. The hold on his neck loosened enough and he easily pulled away. The creature had lost any interest in the hanyou, he was now focused on the black wolf clingin from his wounded claw. It used the other free claw to punch the wolf but it wouldn't let him go. "So you're challenging me… interesting" The creature said no more and continued to punch the smaller demon, one time after another but Shinnosuke wouldn't let him go.

"Let him go Brother!" the pink haired girl cried, the other wolves just stared at the creature with pure hate as if they wanted to rip him apart themselves. Kagome was impressed for such a display of devotion and union, she knew wolf demons were different because they remained united and together. At the time Kagura killed Kouga's comrades he went on a quest to avenge them.

Another unusual thing happened Nashira woke up, her blue eyes opened adjusting to the daylight. The female wolf worked on her mind the previous events and the new invading signals of a fight. The scent of blood and that creature…_'Could it be? The Grand one is fighting my kin?'_ slowly she turned around noticing the other wolves growling at the dark creature and the human girl as she went to the side of the wounded hanyou.

"Let me go Kagome!" the hanyou picked up his sword ready to try other kinds of attacks one by one until they could harm that powerful being.

"Forget it! You're too wounded!" she cried while clinging to his bloodstained clothes and refused to let him go to battle again.

'_I won't allow it, for as long as I live it's my duty to protect them all.' _Ignoring the pain caused by the wounds inflicted on her Nashira slowly got up leaving a bloody ground below.

Inuyasha prepared another attack this time sending a wave of energy towards the creature and just like before the hit only caused some minor damage on the awful creature. '_Is it all useless?' _doubt slowly filling his mind, he tightened the hold on his sword and prepared to attack again, he'd try and try until he succeeded. This time the sword didn't even scratched the creature, it bounced back violently unable to penetrate the solid black skin. Using his wounded claw the creature slammed the wolf against the hanyou and with a cry it finally released from the deadly bite. Inuyasha tried to stand but found that the hit had been stronger than he expected as he was unable to move his right arm. He felt blood dripping over his chest and finally noticed it was not his but from the wolf demon. The large male wolf was right over him trying to stand and the horrible creature was right in front of them, the large shadow covering them like a veil.

"You both don't get it do you? I can't be defeated like that…" the creature flexed his wounded claw and the hanyou stared amazed how the dark flesh renewed instantly. He tried to move and attack but both his wound and the weight of the wolf demon didn't allow him to. All he could do was to glare with his fiery golden eyes at the horrible creature. And then it happened, the large claw that was now completely healed fell upon both of them and everything went black.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Inuyasha? Are you feeling better now?" this girls voice was so familiar to him, his head hurt and his shoulder did too. He tried to sit but a pair of warm silken hands softly pushed him back. Inuyasha opened his eyes to found himself in Kagome's room.

"What happened?" he tried to recall the past few hours but found out he couldn't, mixed images danced some blurry some quite dark but none was enough for the confused hanyou. "how long have I been like this?"

"That creature nearly killed you, you've been like this for a few hours…" her stare trailed down to the floor where his discarded clothing laid covered in blood, the look on her concerned face made him realize something.

"How did you bring me here by yourself?" there was no chance she could have carried him all the way to the forest to her own room.

"I didn't it was…" her answer was cut out by Mira, the young pink haired hanyou shyly entered the room. The door was open so she considered coming into would be no offense.

"Could you spare me some more bandages please? Sister Nashira isn't doing any better…" that last part came out almost like a whisper, the girl's blue eyes refusing to look at any of them. Then Inuyasha remembered…

'_She… she saved us… she saved me at that time' _he hanyou turned to Kagome as she left the room followed by Mira.

_All the images came clearly to his mind now, as the claw gaze at them something caused the creature to retreat leaving the damage at the minimum. The reason to make it abandon the wounded prey was her. A large beam of red energy flashed over the hanyou and the fallen wolf the force of the energy sent them flying away a few feet away from their original position. The large female wolf waited for the darkness creature to attack, the hit from the severed claw sent her back but this time she used that impulse to bounce back and sent the creature down with a thud. Again she prepared to attack the third eye on her forehead opening revealing a malicious red eye glowing with the same intensity of her rage. "You dare to rise against me! FOOL!" the creature lunged another attack but it was useless, for this wolf was much faster and managed to avoid the claw as it flashed over her head. With the claws extended there was an opening she'd use, successfully she pierced one of her dark tusks into the stomach of the creature. With a violent move she pulled back taking some of the flesh and skin as well. The creature fell, his body moving in strong spasms as in pain and from the severed flesh the organs began to grow pulsing with a new strength. Soon they formed new limbs that took the shape of wings like those of a bat. "Very well done…" said the horrible creature as the wigs flapped taking the damaged bloody body of the ground. "You are very worthy of your life and for such a reason I'll forgive this impertinence… but there won't be a next time!" the creature's voice was tainted with hate as it gazed down at the fallen hanyou and wolf. And it left floating away from their reach…_

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

She had never attended before any wound inflicted on animals, when Kirara was hurt it was Sango the one to heal her. Kagome was amused by this creature in such a wounded state it was able to fight that creature. After changing some bandages she patted the wolf gently impressed by the softness of the black fur. At first the creature shrugged at her touch, it was the first time she had ever been touched by a human hand.

"You shouldn't do that?" said shyly the pink haired girl while she cleaned the bloodstained bandages. "The others might not like it when a human touch her, they… don't even like it when I touch her…" she lowered her gaze and continued her doing.

"What will happen now?" Kagome sat in the floor near the girl watching as she finally extended the clan bandages. But the girl refused to answer not even looking back at her.

"The Grand One will consume the darkness in the human hearts…soon his powers will be completely restored and all will fall into his sick will." Said Nashira as she finally came back from the unconscious state. "The time of the humans is over…"

"There's must be a way to stop him!" Kagome demanded an answer to the wolf demon forgetting that despite being wounded she could easily kill her.

"None…" said the wolf trying to stand "strong spiritual powers concealed it long ago, hundreds or more priests gave their lives and power to that cause in this time where faith takes such a small role there is hardly any chance at all." Finally the creature was able to walk, it walked towards the exit trembling a little while still some blood dripped from the bandages.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Inuyasha glared at the wolves and they did the same not losing sight of him not even for a second. He hated that and could even smell their disgust for him only because he was hanyou, at least he supposed. However he didn't feel like attacking them or forcing them out of the place, he had no reasons at all now. Finally one of the spoke to him, it was the one who fought by his side against the creature of darkness. "You were on my way…" he said calmly.

"It defeated both of us…" said the hanyou roughly sending a glare towards the wolf male. "Your leader saved out guts. She's the only one worthy among you." That instantly made all of the wolves go around him in a circle, growling fiercely, he had unintentionally hit the bottom of their patience.

"Quit all of you…" it was her, the owner of that unique demanding and cold tone. They instantly jumped back allowing her to approach the hanyou. "You have no right to insult my kin hanyou, I kept my promise to have both of you safe and until now I've shown mercy towards you and your woman…" Inuyasha backed a few steps when he met her icy gaze with his very own golden orbs.

"I didn't ask for it…" replied the hanyou regaining his usual mood. "If not for you, I would've won that fight! I still some lessons to teach to that creature!" he tightened his fist angrily releasing all at the wolf leader. _'If I had been alone I could've tried harder until I defeated it!'_ She just smiled teasingly.

"Really? Then why don't you try teachin' me something?" Her mocking tone got the best of his temper, did she actually thought he was a joke?

"But you are wounded Sister Nashira!" instantly the pink haired girl went between them trying to make both change their minds.

"I'm enough for this puppy!" she said pushing the girl aside in a soft motion, Mira knew it was useless to argue anymore. "So, what're you going to teach me, uh?" Inuyasha growled at her, he knew she was powerful and there was no point in holding back.

**- - - - - - - - - - - **

A/N: Well I'll return with the usual rythm now, this chapter was a bit slow but it was again to explain many things, now I'm thinking about teaching Inuyasha not to think so badly about wolves, they're not so bad, I love them...

and about the art the adress is /zerxes. in case anyone wants to see :)

yours; zeva

**- - - - - - - - - - - **


End file.
